


Bo nie zawsze jest kolorowo: Pieprz

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: Seria Rodzinna [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony





	Bo nie zawsze jest kolorowo: Pieprz

Wyplątał się z objęć Dereka, czując mdłości i czym prędzej rzucił się do łazienki. Klęcząc przed muszlą, obejmował się za brzuch i myślał jedynie o tym, że chce, by ten koszmar się nareszcie skończył. Teraz dobrze rozumiał, dlaczego Allison podczas ciąży tak często bywała naburmuszona, co normalnie było do niej niepodobne, ale co się dziwić, jak okres ciąży bywał momentami taki okropny? 

Jego ciało napięło się, kiedy targnęły nim kolejne torsje, a on zwrócił wszystko, co zjadł gdzieś około trzeciej w nocy, gdy nagle zrobił się głodny i nie mógł się powstrzymać, zwłaszcza, że te pieczarki wyglądały naprawdę smakowicie… 

― Stiles, wszystko w porządku? 

Zacisnął zęby, opłukując twarz, po czym sięgnął po stojący na półce odświeżacz powietrza. Nacisnął w tej samej chwili, w której drzwi otworzyły się, a Derek wszedł akurat w chmurę oparów wydobywających się z buteleczki. Stiles już miał mu powiedzieć, że nie potrzebuje jego pomocy, kiedy wilkołak wrzasnął, zasłaniając oczy rękami. 

― Wystarczyło odpowiedzieć ― warknął Alfa, dopadając zlewu. 

Stiles w osłupieniu przyglądał się trzymanemu w prawej ręce gazowi pieprzowemu.


End file.
